


Happy

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the final scene from 3x23. </p><p>Felicity had woken up this morning sure it was all a dream, and he would still be gone, the feeling of his lips upon hers nothing more than a memory.</p><p>But he had been there, at her door, with a brand new Porsche and a smile as he greeted her with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! SO LOOK AT OUR BABIES!!!! Happy. Finally. They are together and happy. And I just...I don’t know...I wanted to write something and so this is pretty much fluff! It continues their convo on the road and then the next morning.
> 
> I’m honestly not even sure these are words coming out...but I hope they are...
> 
> I hope you like it! As always, I LOVE to know what you think so leave a comment or drop me a note! Thanks so much!
> 
> SPOILERS FOR 3x23!

“Can I say something strange?” he said suddenly, and she waited for him to continue, smiling softly as she kept wondering if this was truly happening. 

She’d woken up this morning sure it was all a dream, and he would still be gone, the feeling of his lips upon hers nothing more than a memory.

But he had been there, at her door, with a brand new Porsche and a smile as he greeted her with a kiss.

She’d wrapped her arms around his stomach and held on tightly, burrowing her face into his neck with a smile that she couldn’t contain.

Her heart was light and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him, as he spoke.

“I’m happy.”

Felicity swallowed around the lump in her throat, blinking back the happy tears that prickled her eyes as she squeezed his fingers where they rested over the gear shift.

“Me too,” she replied, and he looked over at her quickly, wide smile in place that made her heart skip a beat.

Letting out a long breath, she leaned over, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he brushed his over her hair.

“Are you still not going to tell me where we’re going?” she asked with a quirked eyebrow when she lifted her head, keeping her hand firmly over his own.

He kept his eyes on the road but the smile that had been a permanent fixture on his face since they’d left Starling grew.

“We’re almost there,” he told her, and she knew that was all he’d tell her, so she rolled her eyes and turned her head to the view, letting herself breathe for the first time in over six months.

‘There’ was a little Bed and Breakfast off the coast, with a private view of the ocean. They’d fallen into bed, clothes shed, remapping and learning each other’s bodies as the sun set and then the night gave way to morning.

When she’d come to his newest scar, she’d paused, her fingertips gliding over it as he’d stilled, letting her explore. She’d laved a kiss to the fresh brand before letting her forehead rest against it, whispering words of love into his skin until he’d turned and pulled her into his arms, and carried her to bed.

She woke the next morning in the warmest cocoon to the sound of waves crashing softly against the shore.

Her eyes blinked open blearily, slowly focusing as much as they could without her glasses. A large arm was banded about her waist, soft, warm breaths ghosting over her face.

A smile pulled at her lips and she glanced up, seeing his features only inches from hers. Her hand was wrapped around the arm his head was pillowed on, and she could feel the sinew of muscle beneath his warm skin.

She sighed, happily, her eyes trailing over his face, eyes closed, mouth parted as he slept soundly.

Her heart constricted in her chest, but not from pain or heartache as it had for months, but in contentment and peace.

She was happy. Truly happy.

He’d told her he’d dreamed of this - driving off with her, being with her. What she hadn’t mentioned was that she’d dreamed of this moment, waking up in his arms, warmth and safety and love surrounding her.

She slowly moved her fingers along his forearm and lifted it to his cheek, the pads of her fingers scraping across the stubble.

When he let out a long sigh, and turned his face into her hand, she smiled, her heart feeling like it might burst with the love that she felt for the man before her.

“It’s early,” he murmured, and her eyes widened, not realizing when he’d woken up, then again, she wasn’t surprised.

“It is…” she replied softly, not wanting to break the moment of peace that had settled around them.

His eyes fluttered open and his sleep-filled blue eyes met hers.

“Morning,” he rasped, unfurling his arm from beneath his head to reach out and brush a few stray strands out of her face.

She sighed at his soft touch, and a noise escaped the back of her throat when he let his thumb drag over her lower lip.

His lips curved into a smile and she couldn’t help but return it as he turned his head and kissed the fingers that were still on his face.

Thier eyes locked and for the longest time no words were spoken as they simply stared at each other.

Felicity lifted her hand after a few moments and brought it down to his chest, resting it just over his heart, the strong beat thrumming beneath her touch.

After a few moment, his fingers covered hers and she smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. 

“Thank you for fighting,” she said softly, “For fighting to live.”

His gaze softened and he brought his forehead to rest against her own. “I made the mistake of not fighting hard enough the first time. I won’t do that again. Thank you for never giving up on me.”

“Never,” she replied, her voice cracking, as two tears slipped down her cheeks.

He silently wiped them away as he leaned in and kissed her, his lips lingering, kissing her over and over until she had to pull back for breath.

“I love you,” he whispered, and her eyes flew to his, her heart skipping a beat in her chest.

Everytime he said it, it felt like the first time. And she knew she would never tire of it.

She kissed him again. “I love you, Oliver Queen.”

He smiled against her mouth and she slowly pulled back, ducking her head and burrowing into his arms.

“I meant what I said about an annulment,” she added softly, into his skin.

He huffed out a soft chuckle before tightening his hold on her. “It’s already done.”

She lifted her head once more, eyes searching his. “One of my agreements with Malcolm and Nyssa. Neither of whom argued....”

Felicity’s grin grew and she placed a soft kiss over his heart. 

“It’s all yours,” he breathed as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “It always has been.”

Her breath left her as she pulled back to look up at him, searching his face and making the same wordless offer.

She watched in amazement at the happiness in his eyes grow, something sparkling from deep within him that made her heart flutter. 

With one last lingering kiss, she tucked her head beneath his, her body flush against his as he held her tight, and, together, they fell asleep, wrapped around each other, finally truly _happy._


End file.
